Always :)
by RichishaPotter
Summary: Hermione is the new head girl of the0 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry but her friends, Harry and Ron, are not with her. Will she find a new trustworthy partner? DRAMIONE


Dear diary

I , Hermione Jean Granger, am the head girl of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I never ever imagined that a day like this would be a part of my life. This is the best dream ever it's just that Harry and Ron are not here and Malfoy is head boy. I don't know why people, including me, think of Malfoy as rude, arrogant, unmannered and a spoilt brat. I mean he WAS rude, arrogant, unmannered and a spoilt brat. Its not that I do not agree to the fact that his parents were death eaters and even him but after the war he has totally changed. Nowadays he helps people, greets everyone politely and spends his spare time at the library! I know! Hard to imagine Malfoy like this! I don't know what made him change sooooo much so I decided to talk to him. That decision changed my life completely. So here is what happened:

I went to the library to find Malfoy because that is where he spends most of his time nowadays. I found reading Hogwarts A History (even though he should have read it much earlier). Suddenly he looked up at me and said 'hey Granger'. I smiled back. It was like I was under his charm. He never smiled at me so warmly. 'Ummm….. Hi?' he said. I felt soo embarrassed.

'OH! Sorry, hi'

'Can I help you in some way?'

'Ummm…. No….. It's just that…. Err…. I wanted…. To ask you something if you don't mind '

'Go on... Don't hesitate'

'How did you change sooooo much? I mean…Malfoy… '

'You can call me Draco'

'Okay Ma…Draco you were always sooo…..i mean….. You know what I mean right?'

'I get it'

'Look, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to' I don't know why but for the first time I felt bad for Malfoy

'Can you meet me by the lake tomorrow after all you classes?'

'Yaa sure'

'Okay then'

'Okay see you then'

'Goodnight' he smiled

'Goodnight' I said and he buried his face back into the book

I told everything that happened to Ginny. She told me that I should meet him and hurried away for her quidditch practice. 'Okay' I took a deep breath 'Let's go'

When all my classes got over, I went to the lake. Ma… I mean Draco was already standing there. I went up to him.

'Hey Granger'

'You can call me Hermione'

'Okay. Hey Hermione'

'Hi'

'Okay so you wanted to know why I changed soo much after the war right ?'

'Yaa but as I already you don't have to answer it if you don't want to…. I mean…..'

'No, I will answer that, which is why I called you here today'

We remained silent for a while

Then he said 'I wanted to stop following Voldemort but I THOUGHT I had no choice but I actually did have a choice….. Okay wait, before I continue let me tell you that this is a really long story so if you have some work or something we can continue later'

'No, you can continue'

'Okay' he continued 'You are the only one who I am telling my story'

'Thanks'

'Let's continue then. I wanted to change myself from a long time but I always thought I had no choice. After the war I realized that it was still not too late to change myself so I did.'

There was a moment of silence

'Umm Gra….. Hermione, that's it'

'Oh, sorry. But what made you change….. I mean…. What made you think you needed to change?'

'The people around me made me realize that I needed to change. They made me realize that people get respect only when they help others, like you or Potter or Weasley. I always wanted to be admired so I thought changing myself would help and it did.'

'Wow'

'You don't believe it?'

'No it's just that… it's hard to imagine you like this'

'I know but believe it.'

I just smiled 'Okay then. I have my charms homework to do. Bye'

'Bye' he said

After that day we spent a lot of time talking to each other, helping people together, reading and lots more. Over the time I realized that Draco was not a bad person at all. One day Draco told me to meet him by the Slitherin dormitory during the lunch so I went to the dormitory. (advantage of being the head girl, I can go to any house dormitory) when the whole school was down at lunch, I met Draco down the dormitory. He was standing there with a bag in his hand and smiling at me. I went up to him

'Hey Draco'

'Hi Hermione'

'Why did you call me here?'

'Why? Hungry?'

'Kind of'

'Okay' he took a deep breath

'Umm Draco… Why are you soo nervous?'

'Look Hermione, recently we have spent a lot of time together and I really like spending time with you. We are always together and if you are not around me I feel lonely and I am always thinking about you'

'Draco….'

'Hermione, I really don't care what others think about us. I know that I am a pureblood and u are not, I am a slitherin and you are a Gryffindor but I just don't care…. Hermione I relly wanted to give you something'

He handed me out a big bag filled with envelopes with my names on them

'Draco, what are these?'

'Hermione I have troubled you a lot…..before the war… and every time I did that, I wrote you an apology letter but I never had the guts to send them to you'

I silently took them and stood there. It was hard to digest the fact that Draco used to write me apology letters before we became friends.

'Hermione there is something else I wanted to tell you'

'What is it Draco?' I started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

'Hermione I….. I….. I really really like you a lot…. In fact….. I love you Hermione'

I felt numb. I walked away to my room and Draco stood there. At night Draco walked to my room (the head girl's and head boy's rooms are in the same tower) I opened the door and Draco was standing there.

'Can I come in…..Please?'

I moved aside and let him come in

'Hermione I am really very sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I know I have no right to ask this but can we just be friends? I know we can never be friends as we used to be and it will be tough for you to Just forget what I said but I really like spending time with you. I never had such a good friend before and I just don't want to lose you….'

'Draco' I placed my index finger over his lips 'I love you too….alot….'

I held his hand

'Hermione I will always be there for you'

'Always' I smiled


End file.
